Asesino
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: La oscuridad de Kuon ha vencido finalmente a Ren, y su primera presa ha sido Fuwa Sho... Con la intervención de Kyoko ¿cuál será el desenlace? - Sho/Kyo/Ren -
1. El crimen perfecto

¡Hola! Pues... soy nueva por esta seccion :P... aunque realmente lleve ya unos ayeres en esta pagXD  
>La verdad es que desde que vi el primer capitulo del anime me enamoré como boba de él, tanto que busqué el manga y lei y lei hasta que lo terminé! -okay, hasta donde ahora va XD-<br>Como sea... tenia ganas de escribir, pero no me sentía lista porque mi inspiración ha pasado por momentos duros y dificiles... así que decidi leer algunos fics y me enamoré de muchos que vi por aquí. ¡Gracias a todas las personas que han escrito porque alimentaron mis musas!

La siguiente historia creo que es un poco de mi estilo, aunque no recuerdo haber escrito algo así.

Como sea... Quisiera dedicarle esto a mis amigas Ryu, Itzela (XP), y por supuesto a mi querida Lari -a quien kiero muchisimo!-. y a Suiseki... a ellas gracias por su apoyo, por su ánimo y por soportar mis tonteras.

Espero que les fuste!

Ah! x cierto... los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen u.ú... **Yoshiki Nakamura** me ganó la idea -y el talento XD- para crear esta genial historia!

...

...

...

**ASESINO**

_« Este sentimiento cálido y abrumador que brota de mi pecho es la cosa más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida. Amarla, es una de mayores bendiciones que he recibido. _

_Para no perderlo, para disfrutarlo, para ser dueño de su aprecio, yo estaría dispuesto a mancharme las manos con la repugnante sangre de aquél que se atrevió a hacerla llorar. _

_Yo, Tsuruga Ren, quiero cobrar con su vida la venganza que ella juró. Yo quiero ser su justiciero, aún cuando deba renunciar a esta máscara de bondad, y me condene regresando a ser 'Kuon', hasta el final de mis días.»_

_... _

_..._

_...  
><em>

_1.-_

**El crimen perfecto**

-"¡Asesino!"- Era un grito cargado de odio, convertido en un arma lista para herir de muerte a quien lo mereciera. La voz femenina se propagó en ondas por el aire hasta el íntimo rincón de su oído, colándose por una abertura hacia la cicatriz entreabierta de su alma. Aquél apelativo lo escuchó de una mujer, curiosamente no de la misma que lo visitaba en sus pesadillas y que sostenía el cuerpo de aquél joven Rick.

Si no la amara, si su corazón no replicara como las campanas de una catedral con el más leve sonido de su voz, sin siquiera verla, no hubiese sabido que esa persona no se trataba del mismo fantasma del su turbio pasado; no, aquella persona cuya magia desbordante contagiaba de sonrisas y ternura, había soltado tan letal arma sin saber el precio que pagaría Tsuruga Ren al escucharla aquél insulto. Sus labios se despegaron unos centímetros, mientras los párpados lo imitaban replegándose hacia las cejas para mostrar aquellas pupilas llenas de sorpresa…

Lo sabía. Lo predijo de antemano. Cualquiera que osara llamarlo de esa forma le heriría aunque se tratase únicamente de una filmación; pero ella… Mogami Kyoko, su prototipo de una mujer japonesa en todos los sentidos, siendo la única que podía sumergirse en el infierno para llevarlo a la quietud del cielo, desplomaba aquella bomba, de magnitud atómica, contra cada célula de su cuerpo. Ren estaba seguro que el corazón dejó de latir apenas unos segundos atrás, y que al mismo tiempo el sistema nervioso colapsaba, llevándose abajo cada una de las composiciones de su cuerpo. El actor estrella de LME había muerto parado al pie de aquella escalera.

-"¡No me vengas con estupideces!"

La voz 'ese' hombre lo sacó de su letargo. Frío, arrogante. Su fotografía debería estar pegada al diccionario junto a cada maldita e indeseable definición. Al parpadear, el ceño del actor se frunció. Recordó porque estaba ahí, porque no había podido seguir su camino y porque decidió quedarse a escuchar una conversación ajena. Guardó silencio, guardó distancia. Permaneció.

–"Tú y ese…"- El hablante escupió. Fuwa Sho ni siquiera era capaz de referirse a él como un hombre, tampoco tenia la habilidad para nombrarlo sin sentir que en el proceso, las vísceras se le saldrían por la boca. –"… ese… sujeto se entienden más de lo que aceptas."- Su interlocutora era una mujer de complexión delgada y baja, sus rasgos faciales eran pronunciado, pero finos, y su piel tenía un color durazno.

A pesar de su belleza natural, en aquél momento tenía las facciones distorsionadas por el odio: Tenía la cara más roja de lo normal, pero era difícil saber si la sangre que fluía en ella la ocasionaba la pena o la ira. Sus ojos lanzaban destellos de rabia, mientras que sus manos apretadas retenían las ganas de lanzarle un golpe a ese ególatra muchacho.

-"¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¿A qué vienen esos repentinos reclamos? ¡No soy nada de ti para que vengas a armarme un numerito! ¡Desaprovechaste la oportunidad de tenerme a tu lado! ¿Por qué insistes en este estúpido teatrito de celos?... ¡Déjame de una vez!"- El furor dio paso en sus ojos a una capa grácil de dolor, que ella retenía con los dientes apretados. Al parecer, incluso a pesar del tiempo, las heridas aún laceran, aún sangraban.

Oyó la voz de su mentor y amigo reprochando en su cabeza: "_Aunque trates de evitarlo, lo que duele, seguirá doliendo."_

Pensar que sólo lo dijo por una fractura de huesos… Pensar que aquella frase quedaba justamente en este difícil momento.

-"Ya te lo dije, Kyoko: Tú eres mía."- Ella soltó una risa fría. Una risa que Mio le heredó y que cobró fuerza gracias a esos fragmentos rotos de su alma.

-"Yo no tengo la intensión de ser 'propiedad' de un bastardo como tú. Yo… ya te lo dije, tú eres mi asesino, por tu culpa no puedo sentir algo más que desprecio. La palabra amor me da asco. Me hierve la sangre de saber que hay personas tan estúpidas como entregar su vida por algo tan nefasto como ese sentimiento… Yo… no puedo amar otra vez… ¡Por ti perdí ese sentimiento!"- Se agarró la cien: algo no estaba bien. Decir esas palabras y sentirse al mismo tiempo como si traicionara algo –o alguien- la hacían sentirse mareada.

El rubio se mofó. Ella lo miró con sorpresa… ¿de qué se reía el infeliz?

-"Creí que querías vengarte de mí."- Sonrió con autosuficiencia. –"Al final, ¿no es como si me dieras la victoria?"- Se acercó un poco, rompiendo esa distancia prudencial que la chica oji miel plasmó desde el inicio. –"Con tu declaración sólo estas afirmando que yo-soy-tu-due-ño…"- Kyoko sintió como si un rayo la partiera por la mitad. Su yo interna se desgarró la garganta con un gritó infernal, mientras la chica permanecía en shock con la faz aterrada. Sus manos aún le sujetaban la cabeza como si fuese a perderla en cuestión de segundos, y los labios se mantenían abiertos como si no hubiese poder sobre la tierra capaz de cerrarlos.

¿Perdió? ¿Realmente eso era todo? El esfuerzo por vencer a la antigua Kyoko, por escapar de su pasado, por superarse, ¿realmente terminaba ahí? ¿Los sentimientos que había forjado ese año… todos ellos culminaban en su derrota ante Shotaro porque ella se cerraba a la posibilidad de amar…?

Fuwa rompió por completo la distancia al pararse a unos centímetros de ella. Ascendió la mano, estiró los dedos, dejándolos quietos en aquella alba mejilla que ni siquiera los sintió, se inclinó con los labios abiertos, ansiosos; ni siquiera se molestó en querer cerrar los ojos porque definitivamente quería verse reflejado en las pupilas de ella, definitivamente quería saber, conocer, sentir, y saborear la derrota de aquella –como la llamaba- 'aburrida y fea' mujer: a un segundo sonrió… a un tiempo sintió que todo por lo que había trabajado y luchado por fin estaba dando el fruto merecido: su ansiada victoria sobre ella y sobre ese Tsuruga Ren…

De pronto, en los labios no tenía aquél dulce e inocente sabor, sólo estaba el vacío y la mueca primero de frustración, luego la ira.

Aquél hombre no sólo se interponía entre su consolidación como la mejor estrella de Japón, si no que además, se convertía en algo que ni siquiera podía denominar como rival. No, Tsuruga Ren no era digno de ser llamado como tal. Podía haberle permitido meterse en su vida, pero no con aquella mujer. Con SU mujer.

Ni siquiera lo golpeó, tan sólo lo alejó con un rápido empujón sobre su esternón. Poniéndose entre él y Kyoko. La chica se retiró las manos de la cabeza mientras parpadeaba desconcertada, obviamente ajena a lo que acababa de pasar. El color de su cara pasó de cera a azul, y sus demonios internos comenzaron a volar despavoridos por todos lados con la presencia de su 'talón de Aquiles': El emperador de la noche, como ella solía denominarlo.

Shotaro apretó los dientes y los puños, manteniendo una postura desafiante. Ren se mantuvo en la misma línea con una sola frase en las retinas: 'Apártate Fuwa'.

-"¡Ja! Pensé que este tipo no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarte."- Kyoko parpadeó. ¿Quién había dicho eso? Por un momento creyó que había sido su 'protector', pero ese timbre de autosuficiencia sólo le pertenecía a Sho… Y no se equivocaba.

-"Creí que sólo tenías la cara, pero me doy cuenta que tus habilidades sobrepasan mis expectativas."- Respondió el actor. El rubio se quedó mudo. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Un halago? ¿¡Por fin reconocería su superioridad! –"¿Has llegado tan lejos leyendo la mente de las demás personas?"

-"¿Qué has querido decir?"- Inquirió Sho, más molesto de que podría callar.

Ren sentía que de un momento a otro la oscuridad que tanto esfuerzo le costaba encerrar, estaba a punto de ser desbordaba, y descargada en la cara de aquél bufón. De la punta de los pies a las fibras del cabello la ira empujaba sus emociones fuera de él, pero el joven de veintiún años las retenía apretando los músculos de su cuerpo. Temblaba, pero no era producto del pánico, sino de la rabia: Ese tipo había estado a punto de besar a la mujer de sus sueños. Si, no sólo se había conformado con hacerlo aquella vez de San Valentin, sino que además, pretendía hacerlo por segunda ocasión ante sus ojos. No sólo podía querer matarlo por eso, sino que a las cuentas le sumaría el dolor que las palabras previas de Kyoko dejarían en su corazón: ella ya no era capaz de amar. Su alma, todo su ser, estarían por siempre bajo la sombra de aquella espectral figura. Tsuruga Ren no era capaz de hacerla reaccionar, o sentir nada más. Ella no se lo permitiría, ella se sellaría para siempre bajo aquel turbio confinamiento. Él ahora lo entendía. Sus propios sentimientos, sus demostraciones de los mismos, no habían tenido un resultado tan desbordante como los de Fuwa. Ninguna de las mujeres entre sus brazos, en sus labios o en su cama habrían podido despertar la oscuridad de Kuon como esa mortífera emoción. Tal vez Kyoko tenía el poder de disipar sus demonios malditos, pero el amarla incluía en el paquete la sombra de Fuwa Sho… Un sentimiento tan cálido y tan hermoso, incluía una herida mortal.

Mientras la pelea de miradas comenzaba entre el actor y el cantante, la chica no sabía que decir. Por un lado quería terminar con aquella discusión contra el rubio, quería ahorcarlo, quería responderle propiamente y continuar descargando su frustración y aquellas mentiras respecto a su propio corazón. Actuar de ese modo implicaría comenzar otra discusión y hacer a Tsuruga-san (que no sabía ni de donde había venido, pero que estaba segura escuchó TODO) su cómplice y participe…

No… No podía exponer todo su odio delante de él, hacerlo mancharía la imagen que tanto trabajo le costó forjar ante sus ojos Ahora estaba segura que ya no le desagradaba después de todos los momentos que ella jamás terminaría de agradecerle (motivarla sin darse cuenta a ser actriz, ayudarla a crear una Mio no sólo adecuada, sino suya para Dark Moon; aconsejarla, llevarla a casa, preocuparse por ella, llamarla de vez en cuando para saber si estaba bien, salvarla del odioso perro del infierno, pero sobre todo… hacerla sentir que podía confiar en alguien… que podía sentir aquello de lo cual escapaba y que no diría en voz alta, y que no aceptaría nunca). Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, de escucharle decir que aún era una tonta confiada por aceptar esas charlas privadas con Fuwa… y ella no sabría como explicarle que no podía negarse a intercambiar esos insultos. Era desgastante. Era doloroso aplastar a la antigua Kyoko con cada palabra y con cada comprobación de que Sho era lo que era, pero también, le satisfacía saber que su persona había evolucionado…

Después de todo llegó a considerar que aquél fugaz momento de victoria no era nada más que una batalla ganada porque ella misma se rindió. La guerra aún estaba por definirse, y ¡definitivamente Kyoko no permitiría que una cucaracha como esa le ganara la partida! La cosa sería arriesgarse, vencerse, y permitir que ese cálido, enigmático y mágico sentimiento llenara sus entrañas otra vez. ¡Pero cómo hacerlo si la simple idea la deprimía!

Sin embargo, ella no era una persona derrotista. A Kanae, a su querida amiga Moko-san (bautizada así por ella), le había dicho en incontables ocasiones que la clave del éxito era no rendirse. ¿Por qué comenzar a hacerlo ahora?

Levantó la vista perdida en algún punto de la ropa oscura que Ren llevaba entonces, entreabriendo los labios para proferir una serie de palabras, cuando, un brusco movimiento la apartó. Retrocedió por el impulso, casi al punto de tropezar, levantó otra vez los ojos y lo observó: De la nada los habían comenzando a pelear, pero no con miradas o palabras como ¿segundos? atrás, los golpes entre ellos ahora eran los protagonistas de una lucha 'épica'. Kyoko se quedó en su lugar sin saber cuanto tiempo se había perdido en sus propias cavilaciones como para que dos personas –sobre todo una como Tsuruga-san- se convirtieran en dos cavernícolas.

Fuwa había lanzando el primer golpe, y el actor plácidamente se hizo a un lado, mientras empujaba a la chica para que no saliera lesionada durante la feroz riña. Tenía más experiencia que ese muchacho engreído. Tenía más fuerza, más astucia y más coraje como para ser derribado por un don nadie. Sho ni siquiera podía imaginarse las ganas que fluían por sus venas por romperle la cara, por hacer pedazos de muchas formas su estúpido orgullo. Él sería quien cobraría la venganza de Kyoko con sus propias fuerzas, él se mancharía las manos con la sangre de ese bastardo…

… .. …

Continuará...

* * *

><p>por su lectura. Gracias!<br>Se aceptan sugerencias, ensañadas de verdura y... nada mas =P


	2. La espada y la pared

Hola! Pues... verán... hay algo que tengo que confesar: sufro del syndrome pos-publicacion XD...es decir, siempre que publico algo -a pesar de que llevo años haciéndolo- me dan ansias! Yo sé que no hay nada que temer, pero me siguen dando ¬¬

Como sea... no sé ni porque fue lo de arriba... el caso es que yo sólo queria agradecer a las personas que leyeron esta historia! tanto a las que me comentaron aqui, como en mi face. Gracias por ser mi fuente de inspiracion y la fuerza para sacar algo tan diverso a mí adelante XD -soy mas rosa XP-

La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de escribir y de terminar esta historia... asi que... espero hacerlo lo mejor posible en el menor tiempo mas corto que se pueda 9.9

Gracias de nuevo! y como antes esta historia va para Suiseki, Lari, Ryu y mi bb Kailu Lantis :D

Espero que ellas y ustedes la disfruten... y por favor! si hay algo que quieran decir, realmente no me molesto por los comentarios directos. Un beso!

p.d. Gracias a AnaPatri por su gran opinion! Espero que este capitulo quedara mejor.

**ASESINO**

…

…

…

_« Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. A los ojos de una niña normal no podía representar nada más allá que un compañero de juegos, ¿verdad? Es decir, de alguna forma (y no es que yo sea experta en el tema), cuando maduramos, en nosotros se despierta una chispa que nos hace mirar al otro de forma distinta. Es un golpeteo, un ascenso desmedido acompañado por un declive a mil por hora. Un nerviosismo que te hace experimentar una sensación de piernas como de gelatina que se sólo se calma cuando esa persona deja de estar frente a ti._

_A mis ojos, él se convirtió en la única razón para no consumirme en la soledad... ¿Quién lo diría? Mi repelente se convirtió en mi verdugo, en mi calamidad. Las siete plagas de Egipto se quedaron cortas con el castigo que se vertió sobre mí, cuando me enamoré de ese hombre… _

_Shotaro desde niño lo tuvo todo. Él no sabe lo que es desear un padre, una madre, un amigo sincero que te de palabras de aliento, que te aconseje o que simplemente te haga el día con una sonrisa. Sho no sabe lo que es perder algo importante, luchar porque regrese y vivir con la zozobra de no haber hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo. _

_Él es un egoísta. Él no merece la consideración de nadie, y sin embargo… yo… ¡No puedo permitir que alguien más lo destruya!»_

…

…

…

_2.-_

**La espada y la pared**

Desde que era pequeño, Shotaro carecía de la palabra 'necesidad' en su diccionario personal. Sus padres le habían otorgado todo el amor y confianza que un niño podía requerir para crecer. Las personas a su alrededor edificaban su ego con cada halago sobre sus actos, comportamientos o modos de ser. Al crecer, aún cuando decidió que ese tipo de vida que sus padres habían planeado para él no le satisfacía, jamás supo lo que era trabajar por algo propio con sus manos. Sho no conocía de trabajos forzados o carencias. Shotaro no sabía lo que era ser discriminado por ser diferente físicamente, o por no cumplir los estatutos requeridos de la sociedad. Él, ni siquiera conocía la palabra burla en carne propia… Él vagamente podía decir que entendía lo que era querer algo y perderlo sin poder hacer otra cosa que tomar la calma, pero 'eso' sólo dio lugar cuando llegaron sus oponentes en el mundo de la música, aquellos donde Reino le había declarado la guerra a oídos de Kyoko; eso únicamente fue un peldaño en su carrera, nada más. Nada que no hubiera podido recuperar con un poco más de empeño.

Sin embargo, en esta circunstancia, lo que disputaba no era el primer lugar en la listas de popularidad nacional, ni tampoco el premio al máximo hit otorgado a un novato. No… Sho peleaba por algo que era suyo desde que tenía uso de razón, algo que había deseado sin saber desde apenas comenzar a pensar como adulto, algo que le era arrebatado por un 'don nadie'. No importaba lo que la gente dijera o sugiriera de ese sujeto, para él, el actor, era el peor chiste a la farándula japonesa jamás creado.

En ese momento lo que le empujó a dejar la sonrisa confiada y sarcástica no fue la frase que el otro empleara para anunciar 'su derrota', tampoco se trató del tono con el que Tsuruga Ren sugirió que era superior a él en todos los sentidos, lo que desencadenó el punto de ebullición en sus venas y fluyó por el brazo hasta derramarse en aquél golpe esquivado fueron sus líneas de expresión.

Fuwa Sho difícilmente podría describirla, pero no tenía que ser un gran escritor para redactarla, simplemente entendía que aquello era un desafío para enfrentarlo, y él, no iba a perderse la oportunidad de cuartar ese rostro 'bonito'. Apretó el puño derecho, concentrando todos los sentimientos que gota a gota fueron guardándose en su interior desde que supo de su existencia, y con un movimiento rápido de sus piernas y la mano diestra, los drenó hacia le cara del actor, cortando el aire cuando esté lo esquivó. Sho pudo observar, como si se tratara de cámara lenta, como el cabello de su contrincante reaccionó al movimiento de su paso. Con los dientes apretados emitió un sonido de furia más acertado a grito de guerra que dolor propio: así se decidió. De esta forma terminó por enterarse que todo entre ellos dos se resumiría a pelear como bárbaros no sólo por ser la mejor estrella nacional, sino también por demostrar cual de los dos machos era mejor para la hembra en cuestión.

A un lado, congelada cerca de la pared, la chica japonesa tragó saliva con dificultad. Su discusión animada con Sho le había secado la garganta, y podía percibir en sus labios una capa de piel que se le antojaba escamosa, como de réptil. Sentía el pulso agitado, pero al mismo tiempo lo acompañaba un doloroso silencio. Era como si su órgano acelerara, se detuviera, acelerara por segundos, y nuevamente se paralizara. Se llevó la mano al pecho: dolía. Tenía los ojos abiertos, y sin embargo, no deseaba hacer otra cosa que cerrarlos, aunque sus párpados se negaran a darle oscuridad.

Los observó: ¿Por qué? Cada vez que jalaba aire sentía una agonizante opresión de la caja torácica contra el órgano vital. Sus retinas le ardían… ¿quería ponerse a llorar? Se contuvo.

¡No podía creerlo! Ante sus ojos se creaba una de las escenas más dolorosas que hubiese visto en su vida.

El Tsuruga-san que tenía en frente no podía ser el real. Parecía más bien un doble, una copia oscura y nefasta de lo que ella conocía. Aún cuando fuese Cain Hell (un personaje de ficción para crear otro y usarlo en una película) en un pasado no muy apartado, ella se convenció de que esa macabra oscuridad era solamente exteriorizada debido a su papel como 'el Dios de la muerte'; pero ahora, mientras lo veía esquivar uno tras otro los intentos de su ex amigo de la infancia por dejarle un golpe, notando su expresión de deleite, se enteraba que ambos personajes formaban parte de la misma persona; es decir, en otros momentos había advertido esa aura oscura en su maestro y amigo, pero ahora estaba totalmente segura de que existía un ente, un demonio interno que estaba a punto de liberarse. Esa forma de disfrutar tomar el papel de un fauno depredador lo exponía; y es que Ren jugaba con Shotaro como lo haría un gato con un ratón. El felino casero no solamente estaría satisfecho con la idea de capturar a su presa, sino que además lo haría reconocer su derrota jugando con él antes de devorarlo. Los gatos normalmente toman al ratón y los avientan al aire con sus patas delanteras, hacen como que lo dejan ir, y luego los vuelven a cazar. Todo con el objeto de hacerle creer que tiene escapatoria, todo con el objeto de hacerle pensar que tiene una esperanza para luego matarla y terminar por fin con su desdicha.

Ren actuaba de la misma forma. Se veía peligroso. Sho concentraba todas sus energías en plasmarle una marca a su nombre en la cara, en el estómago, en cualquier parte del cuerpo; no obstante, a pesar de ser lento –o al menos en apariencia- la defensa del actor lo alejaba de sus deseos. El rubio aunque deseaba detenerse, las células de su sistema se negaban a obedecerle. Con tan sólo mirarle se sentía manipulado como una marioneta, atraído a él como un imán.

Por su parte, Kyoko sabía que el mayor sólo estaba provocándolo más al esquivar sus golpes y darle de vez en cuando un empujón, un tirón o un puñetazo.

No obstante, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar de Sho, la rabia era el motor más importante para pelear. Sin darle importancia a lo que aconteciera, él no se rendiría, tendría que pegarle una vez, al menos una para sentirse satisfecho.

Poco a poco comenzó a cansarse y a sentirse torpe, incluso, en uno de sus movimientos el pelinegro esquivó sus golpes de tal forma, que estos terminaron regresándose contra su autor.

ERA un niño mimado. ESTABA acostumbrado a depender de todos para que hicieran las cosas que él no quería realizar por sus propias manos o que no deseaba hacer… pero… a pesar de que su enemigo –sin que él supiera- tuviera mucho más experiencia, Shotaro se las arregló para tocarlo. No fue un impacto que rasgara o que dejara huella de él, pero el simple hecho de haber sentido su piel, le bastó para evocar una sonrisa y recuperar un poco de su fuerza.

Craso error, porque si Tsuruga Ren había parecido un gato casero hasta ese momento, evolucionó hasta convertirse, ante los ojos de Kyoko, en el rey de la selva, en un felino salvaje que sólo usa su fuerza cuando sabe que debe defender su dominio.

Los leones no cazan, los leones no miden. Ellos sólo saben que el resto es de su condición y que si él pelea a matar, los demás harán lo mismo.

El actor de cabello negro noche por fin soltó un feroz puñetazo contra Fuwa. El sólo ver su sangre caer al piso en pequeñas gotas alimentó su crimen.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito, mientras daba un paso turbio en su dirección: Sho estaba en peligro. Kyoko ya había visto pelear a su protector en una ocasión, cuando justamente estaba protegiéndola porque ella lo puso en esa situación siendo Setsuka. En ese entonces ella actuaba como su hermana, y se convenció de que Ren únicamente actuaba su sed de sangre; pero, al verlo así, comprendió que de no hacer algo su amigo de la infancia terminaría seguramente en el hospital… ¿y qué pasaría entonces? Shotaro no se callaría, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de arruinar a una estrella como esa, sin escándalos, sin habladurías. Él diría todo acerca de la pelea, lo acusaría, tal vez hasta lo demandaría bajo el argumento de que simplemente perdió el control porque le tenía envidia. ¿Nadie le creería? Él podría confiar en que Kyoko sería su mejor cómplice… Ella, siendo tan honesta no mentiría, no se atrevería a traicionarlo…

De pronto se vio acorralada entre la espada, su mentor, su amigo, su protector, aquél a quien le debía su nueva vida, él quien era su motivación para superarse, para ser una mejor actriz y poder ser digna de estar cara a cara en el escenario y desarrollar su propio personaje, como en la practica de Katsuki y Mizuki… y la pared, su amigo de la infancia…

¿Qué hacer? Sus demonios internos no dejaban de susurrarle que era mejor que todo terminara con esa pelea. Con Shotaro fuera de combate su oscuridad se acabaría. Ya no habría razones para perder el control cada vez que pensara en cuanto lo odiaba; pero, al mismo tiempo, esos demonios batallaban contra los rastros de luz de su alma, quienes se negaban a ser participes de un acto como tal, sobre todo, considerando, que en el camino sería Ren quien lo pagaría, no Sho.

Reaccionó.

-"¡Tsuruga-san, basta!"- Exclamó, observando la forma en que el nombrado sonreía mientras continuaba atacando al rubio, quien, en ese momento, fue a estrellarse contra la pared. Ninguno de los dos la escuchó. Sho se despegó a tiempo, antes de recibir un impacto que pudo haberle dejado el ojo morado. Apretó por repetida ocasión el puño derecho, concentró toda su furia en el ataque y lo movió en dirección a la quijada del actor, pero este, en vez de recibir el impacto, aparentó a una milésima de segundo que realmente lo recibiría: Movió un par de grados la cabeza, estiró la mano y tomó el brazo del cantante con un fuerte apretón. Separó las piernas, centró su peso sobre ellas, tiró de la extremidad capturada, levantó los tobillos, girando así sobre las puntas de sus pies y con esto manipulando la situación para que Shotaro volara unos segundos por el aire, antes de precipitarse completamente contra el suelo.

Kyoko lanzó un grito de terror, que reprimió en intensidad con las manos en sus labios, mientras observaba la expresión de dolor de su amigo de la infancia, y la forma violenta en la que Ren lo tomaba por el pecho de la ropa y lo golpeaba…

-"¡Ya basta!"- Se impulsó hacia adelante cerrando unos segundos los ojos, apretándolos de tal forma que el llanto contenido bañó sus mejillas.

Sho era su amigo, pero Ren era su mentor. Sho fue el primer y único amor de su vida, Ren la persona que amenazaba con romper su equilibrio colocándose entre las grietas de su corazón. Sho no sólo la abandonó, sino que también la destruyó; Ren acomodó y pegó los fragmentos rotos de su corazón…

-"¡Tsuruga-san, por favor!"- En un intento desesperado por frenarlo se aferró a su brazo. La mano que estaba por golpear una vez más el símbolo de la arrogancia, se frenó.

El pelinegro parpadeó, desconcertado, sentía que los nudillos le quemaban, pero aún más importante, el contacto con la piel de aquella chica le escoció las entrañas. Su corazón latió a mil por hora, mientras sentía a través de la piel, las emociones dispersas de la muchacha que se aferraba al músculo como si la vida dependiera de ello Tomó aire. Se sentía mareado, tal vez un poco emocionado por ser tocado. Su mirada se posó en ella: sus lágrimas lo atravesaron cual agujas.

Ella ni siquiera hizo contacto visual. Al sentir la calma buscó el rostro de su rival, quien ya libre, cual cangrejo, apoyando su peso en las palmas, retrocedió hasta la pared más cercana.

-"¡Shotaro!"- Exclamó la chica, acercándose a él de inmediato.

Ren se paralizó: Su pulso estaba acelerado, y sentía la cabeza pesada. Podía percibir su sangre coagulándose en alguna parte de su cerebro, podía sentir la opresión en su pecho, la culpa, la angustia… Los remordimientos flotaban y caían sobre su cabeza, empujándolo contra suelo.

Aún, a pesar de eso, lo que más calaba, era aquella reacción en Kyoko. De rodillas junto al rubio, asistiéndolo, revisándolo con la mirada… ¿Ella lo había protegido? Tsuruga Ren sentía que se evaporaba…

La palabra 'asesino' volvió a colarse por los poros de su piel…

-"Yo…"- Ren se llevó una mano a la cara, como para cubrir el lado oscuro y dejar sólo la mitad buena al descubierto.

Kyoko viró sobre su hombro.

El actor rió amargamente mientras continuaba retrocedía involuntariamente de espaldas.

–"Tsuruga-san..."- Kyoko levantó la mano. Algo iba mal… No, todo estaba derrumbándose a su alrededor.

Él ya no podía aguantar más. Se le había caído la máscara, ya no quería ser llamado Tsuruga Ren, ya no lo era. Su dominio, su oscuridad, su alma por entero eran Kuon. KUON era su destino… Su castigo, su infierno…

Le dio a Kyoko finalmente la espalda. Se marchó. No se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, pero su expresión resultaba obvia: estaba herido, destrozado. No podía creer que ella, después de todo lo protegiera. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de reclamárselo… Se suponía que ella cerró su corazón, ¿por qué lo defendió…? ¿Ren sólo activó el botón que liberaba ese sentimiento? ¿Y ese sentimiento tenía que ser precisamente para Fuwa? ¡Inconcebiblemente humillante!

La chica japonesa hizo un movimiento para levantarse, y sin embargo, un tirón en su brazo derecho la obligó a permanecer de rodillas junto al rubio. Regresó la vista hacia él tan sólo para retarlo.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Tiró bruscamente de su brazo, reteniéndolo contra el libre a la altura de su pecho. –"Yo no he hecho nada por ti, que te quede claro."- Fue todo lo que dijo. Fuwa parpadeó, desconcertado.

-"¿Qué? ¿Eres bipolar o algo parecido?"- Ella le mostró los dientes.

-"¡Claro que no!"- Se puso seria. –"Yo… no puedo permitir que Tsuruga-san se arruine por un animal como tú."

El cantante se sorprendió… Ella no necesitó decir sus sentimientos con palabras, porque Fuwa lo leyó en sus ojos: '_Él, es muy importante para mi…_'

….

….

….

Continuará…

* * *

><p>El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo a la mitad, asi que creo que a mas tardar el lunes ya estara por aqui .<p>

En cuanto a este... no tengo mucho que decir. Todo tiene una explicacion y un razon XD... (no me maten por favor! ;O;)

Nos leemos pronto! besitos .x. .x. .x.

… .. …


	3. Prisionero Parte 1

Hola! Aquí yo, otra vez, trayendo como prometí un nuevo capítulo ^^u… Esta vez no diré cuando subo el otro x k luego me traumo si no actualizo 9.9 -seguro lo subiré el jueves XD-

Como sea! Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y sus comentarios! A** orquideazul8838**, **yarysary**, **Diana Liseth** y **Neko** realmente gracias por su tiempo! También a las personas que me comentan a través de face y mi correo. Sus mensajes me ayudan a seguir escribiendo!

Y como desde el principio este fic va para mis amores Lari, Ryu y Kailu… gracias por su maravillosa amistad y apoyo! Las kiero!

Ahora si… cap 3

Nota: para este cap me inspiré en la canción de "Un reo Soy" (Prisoner en japonés) cantada por César Franco! (en español) Sin su maravillosa voz y talento no habría podido sacar adelante a este… personaje XD… ustedes verán. No la puse, pero si la oyen o la han oído, tiene algo que otro fragmento que podria recordarles la cancion.

* * *

><p><strong>ASESINO<strong>

…

…

…

_« Nunca podré olvidar aquella sensación en mi pecho… No podría compararla con nada que hubiera experimentado antes…_

_Yo estaba aterrado… Podía sentir el miedo fluir por mi sangre y contaminar cada uno de los órganos y músculos de mi cuerpo. La razón era simple: Yo no quería que mis padres descubrieran aquél examen para el que nunca estudie…_

_En el fondo de mi corazón yo conocía la verdad, y aún así, les dije que no había dormido la noche anterior preparándome para el, aunque lo cierto fue que en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer: En secreto, todas las noches, mientras mis progenitores me pensaban dormido o que estudiaba para mis clases, yo escribía canciones. Yo me preparaba para convertirme en una gran estrella. _

_Yo siempre me dije que merecía vivir un tipo de vida más interesante. Yo no nací para enclaustrarme en un negocio familiar, ni para casarme con alguien que ellos escogieran y preparan para mí; sin embargo… la mujer a la que me negué como compañera por el resto de mi vida, me salvó aquella vez cambiando los resultados de nuestros exámenes… Ella, Kyoko, me salvó cargando con mis errores. _

_En esta situación me doy cuenta que la única razón por la que nunca carecí de algo, fue porque ella estaba a mi lado. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez jamás he podido demostrarle mi aprecio a esa persona… Y, por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, solamente la he dejado servirme. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuese un premio… _

_La verdad es que ni yo mismo sabía que me sentía de esta forma respecto a ella. Es como despertar un día y decir 'estoy vivo'. Es como pasar toda tu vida con ella –como si no lo hubiera hecho ya-, voltear de pronto sobre el hombro y notar algo que no habías visto hasta ese momento._

_Me pregunto si existe en este mundo alguna cosa que yo pueda hacer para que ella vuelva a llamarme 'Sho-chan'…»_

…

…

…

_3.-_

**Prisionero**

(Parte 1)

Sorprendente. Simplemente irreal. No necesitaba una hora o todo el día para analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Su cerebro reaccionó enseguida. Sólo necesitó como detonante la mirada dorada de ella para que la mecha se encendiera y el comparativo diera lugar:

Sho no lo aceptaría, pero notaba de inmediato un escalón más arriba al pelinegro de lo que normalmente estaba. Como si de pronto, todas las cualidades de Tsuruga Ren se abrieran frente a sus ojos…

Ella lo estaba escogiendo a él, A FUWA SHO, no al niño bonito, no a su superior, no a la persona que lo alejaba de ella, que la protegía, que arriesgaba el todo por su bienestar. Una segunda oportunidad, eso era lo que Kyoko le daba con aquella arrebataba protección.

Sho, por un instante, dejó de pensar en su 'yo', en su perfección, en su particularidad, en que él era el motor del universo para pensar, por fin, que aquella extraordinaria y tonta mujer, aun lo amaba por encima de cualquier cosa.

De pronto tuvo un momento cursi de iluminación, y concibió la idea de que su corazón sangrante y roto en siente fragmentos formaba su nombre exacto… Una "**S**" de sacrificio por todo lo pasado, una "**H**" de Humanidad para recordarle lo que era y lo que merecía ser; una "**O**" de oportunidad que era lo que ella acababa de brindarle; una "**T**" de ternura por todo aquél sentimiento que ella estaba brindándole; una de "**A**" de amor… la fuerza más poderosa que el humano podía poseer; una "**R**" de riesgo para enfrentar juntos la segunda "**O**" que recalcaba su oportunidad… No más errores… No más estupideces… "**Shotaro**" era la única designación escrita en ese corazón; y él, por fin se alegró de haber sido bendecido con ese nombre. Eso era lo único que le daría la victoria definitiva ante los ojos de cualquiera, sobre todo los de Tsuruga-idiota.

Se quedó en el suelo, pegado a la pared de la misma forma en que se colocó después de huir de Ren. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella y sintió tanto amor por esa persona, que al instante se maldijo mil veces por haber dicho esas horribles cosas a su manager… Ojalá ella pudiera saber que esas palabras no significaban nada. Él las dijo para quedar bien… para que esa mujer lo viera por fin de forma diferente.

Jamás pensó en abandonarla, pero ya hechas las cosas, tal vez creyó que terminando su amistad con Kyoko moriría aquél chico normal de Kyoto y podría avanzar más fácilmente a la cima. Hiriéndola él sería superior… Como un Dios. Los dioses no se preocupan por los humanos, pues no los necesitan. Tampoco necesitan el amor…

Sho, agitado, se limpió un hilo de sangre que emanaba de sus labios, mientras observaba como ella respiraba con alivio y como su rival, sorprendido, aterrado, emprendía la retirada dando torpes pasos hacia atrás. Sonrió burlón: al final triunfó. En ese momento quiso besarla…

Pero ella viró sobre hombro en el momento que él tomaba dicha decisión.

–"Tsuruga-san..."- Kyoko levantó la mano, con la clara intensión de frenar su huída. Entonces el cantante observó como las expresiones de su contrincante eran escondidas por su mano, y como este finalmente decidía marcharse apresuradamente. Ella abrió la boca para gritar su nombre, mientras flexionaba las piernas e intentaba usarlas como resorte para levantarse tempestivamente; y sin embargo… Sho la detuvo. Ni siquiera sintió el momento en el su mano cobraba vida y frenaba sus intentos por ir tras él, pero en cuanto ella le devolvió la mirada y lo retó con esta, fue como si despertara de un letargo.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Se zafó. –"Yo no he hecho nada por ti, que te quede claro."- El rubio intentó limpiar su desconcierto al parpadear.

-"¿Qué? ¿Eres bipolar o algo parecido?"- Ella se mostró agresiva.

-"¡Claro que no!... Yo… no puedo permitir que Tsuruga-san se arruine por un animal como tú."

Sho abrió la boca: Acababa de recibir un impacto directo al corazón. Ella volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento de incorporarse.

-"¿Eres consiente de lo que acabas de hacer?"

-"Más de lo que te imaginas…"

-"No entiendo…"

-"Tsuruga-San no tiene porque rebajarse a tu nivel, Shotaro. ¡Yo me encargaré personalmente de hacerte llorar!"

Si Kyoko le hubiera pegado, aún si Ren hubiera decidido volver para retomar su interrumpida pelea y repitiera el impacto contra alguna de sus cicatrices, ninguno de esos movimientos le habría dolido tanto como aquellas palabras.

En silencio pensó que el golpe que acababa de darle era realmente mortal… ¿Esa era su modo de vengarse, hiriéndolo, rechazándolo, desgarrando su corazón como él rompió el de ella, aplastándolo, votándolo a la basura?

_«Reclamarla como tuya… Enamorarte de ella, ¿no significa eso que ella te ha vencido?»_ Le había dicho su rival. Esa y aquellas mil cosas fueron el causante de la disputa.

-"¡Lo voy a destruir Kyoko! Ese… tipo, va a saber que nunca debió haberse metido con lo que es mío…"- A una mirada de ella se quedó callado. No soportaba hacerla llorar, y ciertamente ella se veía con unas inmensas ganas reprimidas de hacerlo. Pero no eran sus lágrimas cristalizadas su mayor freno, si no esa mirada de… lástima…

-"Hazlo, y te juro por mi vida que mi venganza contra ti será dos veces más dolorosa."

¿Advertencia o amenaza? ¿Cómo podría borrarle esa expresión en las retinas?

Mantuvo sus ojos puestos en esa chica: Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído hacia una mujer como esa.

Cuando ella se vio completamente diferente bajo esas capas de ojos, cabello y maquillaje plástico podía excusarlo, pero ahora… Ella era la auténtica. Tan natural. Una capa de la chica que conocía desde la infancia bajo su transformación de la que estaba sedienta por venganza, pero a fin de cuentas la misma Kyoko.

Tal vez no quería dejar de mirarla porque su mentira terminaría por convencerlo. Dejar de verla convertiría en real su engaño, sus sentimientos.

Ella hizo un movimiento para levantarse otra vez. Sho volvió a capturarla.

-"¡Déjame!"- Intentó zafarse, pero él le tomó el otro brazo también.

-"¿¡Tanto lo quieres?"- Su expresión cambió. No quería discutir. No quería decir algo innecesario.

-"Él es muy importante para mí…"- Fue todo lo que dijo. No era una declaración.

Sho se paralizó. Él ya lo sabía… Sólo estaba oyendo algo de lo que no habría querido enterarse.

No… Kyoko podía decir muchas cosas, pero lo más real en ella eran sus expresiones...Y verla así, cabizbaja, melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo suavemente después de esa frase era lo más honesto que podía expresar.

Ella tenía en la mirada esos sentimientos que numerosas veces Sho despreció. A él le fastidiaba tanto notarla con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que constantemente rehuía a ellos.

La dermis que cubría sus huesos poco a poco despertó. Sus propias manos estaban calientes, su sangre aún era bombeada rápidamente a su sistema, así que pudo sentir la diferencia entre las temperaturas de su piel: la de ella estaba fría. En el pasado cuando ocasionalmente tenían algún tipo de contacto por accidente, Sho siempre notaba la calidez de su alma a través de los encuentros con sus dedos, pero ahora… El mismo dolor que le calaba los nervios cuando sostenía un cubo de hielo y que le quemaba la piel, era lo que ella le transmitía…

Las yemas de los dedos lentamente fueron liberándola… Las retinas se le dilataron, pero ninguna emoción se vertió de ellas.

-"Haz lo que quieras…"- Frunció el ceño. Sentía un ardor en los ojos que le bajaba hasta la garganta y que se extendía como cáncer por su pecho. –"pero te lo advierto, voy a destruirlo…"- Declaró mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

… … …

"_No hagas preguntas y ven por mí"_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Fuwa Sho antes de cortar la llamada. La manager simplemente cerró el teléfono y le dio las instrucciones al chofer, que el mismo cantante le dio momentos antes.

Mientras la camioneta avanzaba por el estacionamiento de LME, Shoko pensaba que aquél joven inmaduro solamente le traería problemas en un futuro. Creía que aunque fuese egoísta, y por mucho que amara estar arriba del escenario, uno de esos días terminaría tirando todo por la borda o convertido en un músico más.

Meneó la cabeza. La verdad es que el que le resultara 'lindo' con sus caprichos de niño no era la única razón por la que aún era su manager, más bien, porque Sho ponía demasiado empeño en esa carrera. Ya estaba demostrado ante las imitaciones baratas de él.

Era cierto que muchas veces le molestaba un poco sus actitudes, pero también pensaba que muy dentro tenía lo necesario para convertirse en una estrella muy importante. Kyoko parecía ser la única persona capaz de despertarle ese destello en su máximo apogeo…

Una vez detenidos en el sótano del estacionamiento, muy cerca de la puerta principal, la castaña fijó sus ojos en el letrero arriba de esta: salida de emergencia.

Sho no le pidió que se aparcara, sólo que se le aguardara ahí con el motor encendido. A la manager le parecía la perfecta posición de salida de un ladrón. Se imaginó que normalmente los asaltantes trabajaban en pares: uno se dirigía por la mercancía, mientras el otro aguardaría en el auto, listo para arrancar cuando su compañero llegara con el botín…

De pronto, se sorprendió con sus propios pensamientos:

¿Y si Sho quería llevarse por la fuerza a Kyoko?

Recordó lo mucho que se molestó cuando los vio juntos en televisión…

¿Qué tal que decidió robársela por fin a Ren…?

De pronto pensó que aquello resultaría una hermosa historia de amor… pero luego reparó en todas las repercusiones que eso tendría en su carrera. Imaginó los escándalos y las críticas. Imaginó que los padres de cientos de adolescentes se escandalizarían con el cantante que se robó a una estudiante de secundaria… Y no cualquier cursante de segunda grado, sino que también, una estrella en ascenso…

Movida por sus propios pensamientos abrió la puerta de la camioneta y descendió de esta apresuradamente, como si quisiera darle inmediato alcance para frenar sus diabólicos planes…

-"Shoko-san…"- NI siquiera escuchó la voz del chofer llamándola.

Para cuando sus tacones tocaron el piso, el cantante de Queen Records descendía ya por la puerta de emergencia, pero no venía solo…

La manager de Fuwa abrió la boca cuando observó aquella escena. Ninguna de las cosas que había imaginado hasta ese momento podía alcanzar en rango el cuadro que se materializaba ante sus ojos: El brazo derecho del rubio estaba quieto detrás del cabello de Kyoko, quien tenía su mano derecha en la espalda del cantante. Por la postura parecía que mantenía su peso en ella, como descansándose.

Al principio Shoko no dio crédito a sus pupilas. Parpadeó, incluso emitió una risa como si creyera que aquella escena significaba una reconciliación entre ese par, tal vez, el inicio de una relación amorosa; sin embargo… ¿por qué Sho vestía una chamarra diferente y una gorra…? Además, ¿por qué sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y parecía que le costaba trabajo caminar?

Kyoko se veía un poco pálida, incluso viraba de vez en cuando hacia la faz del rubio para cerciorarse de algo. Detuvo un momento el paso.

-"Estoy bien…"- Respondió él, avanzando.

Como si le vertieran un balde de agua fría, la mujer mayor reaccionó.

-"¡Sho!"- Avanzó rápidamente hacia él, pero este respondió frenándola al levantar la mano libre.

Ella se detuvo. Él no dijo nada. Kyoko agachó la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza: se sentía más que responsable… ¿realmente lo era? Nadie podría acusarla de levantar bajas pasiones, sobre todo si ella misma desconocía dichos cargos.

El orgullo de Fuwa lo llevó a detenerse a varios pasos de la camioneta, soltarse de su compañera y avanzar despacio. No se atrevió a hablar. Al pasar al lado de su manager esta lo observó con preocupación, luego con terror: su cara estaba marcada por golpes…

-"¡Shoko-san!"- Exclamó Kyoko de pronto. La nombrada viró sobre su hombro. –"¡Perdone las molestias!... ¡Por favor, cuide de Sho!"- La mujer parpadeó desconcertada, mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta en su dirección. No supo que responder. Verla completamente agachada en una posición perfecta le quitaba las palabras...

¿Qué sucedió…?

El sonido de la ventana del auto rompió el silencio y la oportunidad de preguntar. Fuwa Sho se asomó a través de la abertura: La sonrisa que mostró a pesar de los golpes en su cara sorprendieron a las dos.

-"Te doy mi palabra, Kyoko…"- Su gesto era tan distinto… La actriz se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vio un mohín como ese en sus labios. Se sorprendió… Sus ojos se empañaron al instante, pero ninguna lágrima se desprendió de ellos. Sus labios mostraron en su lugar un gesto amable y completamente agradecido, después reveló la sonrisa más correcta a un rival.

-"No lo olvides entonces…"- Simplemente respondió, y aunque en la punta de la lengua tenía la palabra 'Sho-chan', no hizo falta decirla, porque él la leyó perfectamente en ese destello áureo de sus ojos.

… Continuará…

…

…

…

X su lectura, muchas gracias!

p.d. si tiene fallas juro que se las corrijo pronto.

p.d.2 si alguien quiere la canción se la pudo pasar por correo ^v^


	4. Prisionero Parte 2

Hola! y Una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde .o... Me estaba faltando la inspiracion y tuve unas semanas un poco complicadas. Ultimamente se me ha metido la idea de ser cosplayer XD... y he mantenido mi cabeza y mi tiempo ocupados en eso... ademas, he querido hacer cosplar de Setsuka Heel y bueno... eso requiere muchas cosas.  
>Como sea! gracias a las personas que han estado interesadas en mi historia. Espero que este capitulo les guste... y puede o no ser el penultimo... aun no lo sé. Un abrazo y un beso<br>Dedicado como desde el principio, a **Lari, Kailu, Ryu** y a mi manis **Diana** a quien convenci de leer el manga XD

* * *

><p><strong>ASESINO<strong>

_…_

_…_

_…_

_« He llegado a pensar que eso que la gente denomina destino no es más que la forma siniestra en que un poder superior juega con cada uno de nosotros, como las piezas de un inmenso _shōgi_; si embargo, a pesar del dolor, la angustia, adversidad y el llanto pasado, creo que a la larga mi desdicha se ha convertido en una bendición. _

_Desde el momento que dejé de ser la sombra de Shotaro, mi vida cambió. Como le mencioné a él alguna vez: 'si no me hubieras dejado, tal vez nunca me habría interesado'… Y es cierto. Si él no hubiese roto mi corazón yo seguiría pensando que toda mi vida y mundo deberían girar en torno a él, en vez de hacer algo más productivo con mi vida. Irónico que aquello que tomé como venganza, al final se volviera en lo que alimentara mi existencia. _

_Sé que lo maldije en su momento, pero yo realmente agradezco que él me dejara; y aunque juré que me vengaría, desde que conocí a Tsuruga-san, ese pensamiento lentamente ha ido evaporándose…»_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_4.-_

**Prisionero**

(Parte 2)

A bordo del furgón negro, de camino al departamento donde Fuwa Sho había vivido a próximamente desde hacia un año, Shoko, su manager, no dejaba de verlo desde el otro extremo del auto. Su posición era la misma: la pierna derecha sobre la surda y los brazos entrelazados a la altura del pecho, con la cara suavemente en un giro de 15 grados, hacia el cantante.

Ella sabía que detrás de la actitud despreocupada, callada y al mismo instante cabizbajo, se encontraba una herida que iba más allá de esos golpes superficiales.

No estaba segura del como podía tener ese conocimiento, pero la actitud de Sho no daba pie a otra cosa. Él ni siquiera quiso quitarse la chamarra o la gorra prestadas. Tampoco dejó que compran hielo para disminuir la hinchazón del rostro.

-"Sho… Tienes que contarme… (_Porque soy tu manager, porque estoy preocupada…._)"- Cada vez que ella decía esas palabras, él sonreía… él emitía un gesto burlón. La castaña ni siquiera podía verle los ojos por la sombra de la cachucha. Por debajo solamente se asomaba ese gesto en los labios.

¿Por qué? ¿Eran acaso esas últimas palabras entre ellos las que la evocaban?

Su complicidad la asustaba, pero aún más, la persona que escondían ambos bajo su alianza.

Por lo menos debía reconocer que la sonrisa que se apropió de Sho en cuando '_ella_' se marchó debería al menos bastar para llenar sus partituras… ¿Cierto? Es decir, para escribir canciones buenas hacen falta emociones, y estas parecían haber llenado al alma del joven cantante desde que ella le sonrió…

Suspiró. Tal vez terminaría contándole después… Se resignó. Viró la vista hacia la ventana, concluyendo que nada ganaría con llenar su hígado de preocupaciones.

Sho, sumido en su interior, comprimió la mano derecha escondida a un lado de su pierna, como si apretara el cuello de su rival.

Estaba seguro que el daño producido a Tsuruga Ren no había venido de su propio puño, y que, sin lugar a dudas, una vez que Kyoko y él se encontraran y ella le contara que todo lo hizo por proteger su impía reputación, su sufrimiento terminaría. Su rival definitivamente acabaría por decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella…

Sho se calmó un poco: La chica no estaba lista para amar a nadie más, ya se lo había dicho. Él era su asesino, y como tal, no había dejado el menor espacio para que entrara alguien más. Su corazón desangrado debía estar débil, sin la posibilidad de alimentarse del amor de ningún otro ser…

La cara del actor le vino a la mente: Esa mirada opaca, sin luz, sin vida; esos ojos cegados por el odio le provocaron un escalofrío. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no moverse ni ápice de su asiento.

Una terrible oscuridad rodeaba a su rival, un aura de terror y muerte que nunca antes había experimentado. No era temerario porque siempre esquivaba los problemas, ya fuera porque era demasiado listo para embestirlos o porque jamás faltó quien lo protegiera; y sin embargo… esa sensación de temor paralizó su cuerpo cuando él lo tendió en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo. Por un segundo creyó que no contaría su 'hazaña', pero luego… la persona que se suponía debía odiarlo –y que no se había cansado de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos-, una vez más lo salvó.

Ren se detuvo en cuanto miró directamente a esa chica.

Si. Sho estaba seguro que todos los impulsos de su rival eran controlados por ella, por Kyoko. Si ella no se hubiera colgado de su brazo, si ella no hubiera detenido la pelea –por amor, por piedad o por lo que fuera-, él ya se encontraría en una sala de hospital, o posiblemente, Shoko-chan ya estaría tomándole las medidas para su ataúd –de caoba con incrustaciones de oro, como él las merecía-.

Trató de relajarse, pero las ideas en su cabeza no se lo permitían. De pronto, se sintió perturbado, no sólo por pensar que ella y su rival estuvieran o no juntos románticamente hablando, sino de lo peligroso que parecía ser ese sujeto. Aunque se frenara debido a Kyoko, ¿qué posibilidades existían de que en un futuro, ni siquiera ella lo calmara? ¿Desquitaría toda su oscuridad contra esa chica…?

Maldijo mentalmente: A pesar del peligro, ella no se alejaría de Tsuruga Ren. Alegaría que él necesitaba de su apoyo, y que debía quedarse a su lado por gratitud, por amistad, por esos sentimientos que 'no existían'…

Le dolió la cara, le dolían las manos, el estómago, el pecho… Respirar a pesar de todo provocaba que el cuerpo se tensara y la carne sufriera. Tenía una molestia tan fuerte que quería extirparla como a un tumor.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a exhalar o a demostrar el fuego interno que le consumía…

Si Sho no hubiera hecho aquella promesa, podría descargar un poco de su odio…

Tal vez no debió dejar que lo convenciera, pero ella realmente jugó bien sus cartas.

**- Flash Back -**

-"¡Vete al diablo!"- Exclamó Fuwa, aventando a Kyoko mientras se apoyaba en la pared y lograba mantenerse de pie. Contuvo la respiración para que el dolor físico se pasara pronto. La chica se acercó para ayudarlo, pero volvió a rechazarla con un nuevo empujón. –"Esto lo sabrá la prensa… Voy a destrozar su reputación…"- Se rió mientras sacaba su celular. Ella ni siquiera hizo el menor movimiento por quitárselo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él.

Con los dedos comenzó a teclear, mientras fraguaba el modo de sacarle el mayor provecho a aquella noticia. De pronto, al levantar la vista, ella tenía la misma expresión de lastima de hace unos momentos. Sho se sintió impactado.

¿Por qué los músculos del cuerpo se paralizaban? ¿Acaso cada vez que ella lo miraba así aplicaba algún tipo de droga?

-"Deja eso…"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"No me veas así… Así no…"

-"No puedo mirar de otra forma a alguien como tú."

-"¿Alguien como yo?"- Trató de tomar su comentario como otro punto a su egocentrismo, pero no pudo. La risa burlona ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de congelarse, porque no pudo nacer.

-"Si, alguien como tú que no tiene las agallas para enfrentar a sus rivales con sus propias habilidades"

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estabas aquí cuando…?"

-"¿Cuándo te volviste una bestia? ¡Claro! Yo misma te quité a tu depredador."- Aquello dolió.

-"¡No me jodas, Kyoko! ¡Vete por donde llegaste con el imbécil ese! Pero no lo olvides, yo soy tu asesino, y mientras lo sea va a ser difícil que me olvides."

-"Como sean las cosas Shotaro, esto es entre tú y yo. Tsuruga-san no tiene nada que ver…"

-"¡Tiene todo que ver, Kyoko! ¡Lo voy a hundir!"- Tecleó en su celular. –"Va a desear no haberse entrometido en mi camino… yo…"

-"Sho, él sólo estaba protegiéndome…"

-"¿Protegiéndote? ¿Desde cuando necesitas tú que alguien lo haga?"

-"Tal vez no lo notaste, Shotaro, pero yo también necesitaba del tipo de atenciones que a ti te sobraron. Tsuruga-san sabe la verdad acerca de ti y de mí, y debió pensar que necesitaba de su apoyo… Él siempre sabe cuando necesita ayuda, y yo sé que él es único con el que puedo contar cuando me siento perdida. Si tú le haces algo por mi culpa, yo… jamás te lo perdonaré."

-"De cualquier forma me odias, ¿o no? ¡Qué más da!"- Las pupilas de ambos se mantuvieron conectadas, se escrutaron, se hablaron en silencio. Al final, Kyoko adoptó una pose despreocupada, como si recurriera a su papel como Natsu y añadió:

-"Hazlo Sho, ve y dile al mundo lo mucho que odias a Tsuruga Ren, y después, demuéstrale que no posees ningún tipo de talento…"- Se miró las uñas.

-"¿Talento? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No te das cuenta que yo soy el gran Fuwa Sho?"- Ella se rió.

-"¡Por favor! Si fueras tan bueno como dices ¿para qué usar un escándalo como peldaño para aplastar a tus enemigos?"

-"No intentes lavarme el cerebro. Nada de lo que me digas va a disuadirme."- Kyoko volvió a mirarlo con una extraña mezcla entre lastima y un sentimiento del pasado.

-"Yo siempre te admiré, eras mi amigo… Yo no veía por los ojos de nadie más…"

-"No me vengas con eso ahora."

-"Y sin embargo, lo único que deseaba de ti, fue lo que más me negaste. Yo… jamás te he pedido nada, aún cuando pasé el último minuto despreciado de mi día, pensando en ti…"- Tragó saliva. El rubio ni siquiera supo que decir. Ella bajó suavemente la cabeza y adquirió esa pose perfecta con los talones juntos y las manos entrelazadas el frente de su regazo. –"Sho, por favor, no hables de esto con nadie…"- Quiso decir algo, pero en su interior, una revolución de sentimientos se llevó a cabo. Una parte de él quiso molestarla, y sin embargo, fue aplastada por la otra que se vio ¿conmovida?

El cantante ladeó la cara. No abrió la boca ni siquiera para estar a favor o en contra. Caminó hacia la escalera, pero se dio cuenta que tenía un dolor intenso en el costado que le molestaba al moverse. Tal vez no llegaría demasiado lejos…

Volvió a tomar el celular.

En cuanto se lo puso al oído, Kyoko sintió ganas de arrebatárselo. Sus demonios salieron con la clara intensión de irse sobre él…

-"Soy yo. Estoy en la planta baja norte, aguarda por mí en la escalera de emergencia, pero no estaciones el auto… ¿Qué no hablo claro? Te digo que me esperes ahí… No… Solamente ahí… ¡Agh!... ¡No hagas preguntas y haz lo que te digo!"- Colgó bruscamente. Adquirió una expresión arrogante. Miró a Kyoko sobre su hombro. –"Me cuesta caminar… No puedo bajar solo…"- Ella frunció los labios. No le estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo ahí expuesto a que cualquiera lo encontrara.

-"Eres bastante inútil, Shotaro."- A pesar del comentario, el nombrado sintió ganas de reír. El dolor físico fue lo único que le impidió hacerlo. La actriz se acercó a él, y aunque sintió prácticamente náuseas de tocarlo, al final tuvo que tragárselas y dejar que se apoyara sobre su hombro.

-"¿Crees que haya alguien cerca? No quiero que me vean…"- Ella volvió los ojos hacia su rostro: las marcas de la pelea podrían ser vistas….

-"Espera, te traeré algo…"- Fue lo único que dijo después de desaparecer tras una de las puertas de emergencia.

**- End of Flash Back -**

Sho ladeó la vista hacia la ventana, mientras pensaba en los factores que habían influido para que dijera simplemente «_Te doy mi palabra, Kyoko…_», aunque eso significara proteger al indeseable Tsuruga Ren.

Recordar el motivo, trajo la silueta del actor ante sus ojos: Lo vio de nuevo en sus pensamientos… Su oscuridad le erizó la piel, le ponía de punta los bellos del brazo. Controló un escalofrío, pero de cualquier forma su movimiento atrajo la atención de Shoko. La ignoró.

Volvía a sentirse intranquilo… ¿De qué forma podría distanciarlos?

Él iba a lastimarla, él iba a terminar de destrozar las cosas buenas que aún conservara…

Se tranquilizó… Sonrió en cuanto pensó que tal vez no necesitaba separarla de él, quizá, sería Ren quien con su penumbra terminaría por hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba confiar que el veneno inundara las venas de Kyoko para que ella huyera, y al hacerlo… ella retornaría a los brazos de Sho en busca de protección.

Tal vez estaba atado por su pacto, pero si le daba al tiempo una oportunidad, su rival terminaría por hundirse solo.

… … …

Como no quería encontrarse con nadie decidió que subiría por las escaleras de emergencia en vez de usar el elevador, antes de emprender la búsqueda de Tsuruga Ren por LME; sin embargo, unos escalones más allá del piso primero, sintió que las piernas colapsaban, y tropezó. Se quedó con las manos sobre el peldaño y las rodillas apoyadas para no golpearse la cara, con una expresión sobre cogida.

Al principio, creyó que nada de lo sucedido le afectaría, pero… luego entendió que la carga de emociones que traía encima amenazaba por aplastarla. Aspiró, sintió una molestia en el pecho que evitó que el aire le fluyera hacia los pulmones, tragó un poco más y de pronto emitió un grito ahogado al sentir esa opresión. Se acomodó en el escalón de tal forma que quedó viendo hacia el lado contrario, colocó las manos en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar…

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era como un bloqueo en seco que dolía, y que bajaba por la tráquea hasta el pecho. La falta de aire y de saliva parecía resecar y encoger los huesos, porque la caja torácica se comprimió y aplastó el corazón.

Intentó serenarse aspirando lo más hondo que pudo para recuperar la calma y el auto control, pero Shotaro y Ren se apropiaban de sus pensamientos, torturándola, encadenándola al recuerdo de aquella masacre.

Aunque tuviera los ojos cubiertos con las palmas de las manos, las imágenes de ambos se presentaban ante ella tan intensamente, que de haber podido se habría arrancado las retinas.

Corn y la piedra no podrían ayudarla en ese momento porque después de que se sintiera mejor cada vez que hablaba con Ren, decidió volver a guardarla.

Se abrazó a si misma. Dependió tanto de Tsuruga para las situaciones difíciles que este acudió a su rescate, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-"Lo siento…"- Se despegó las manos del rostro y comenzó a darse golpecitos con los costados de los puños en la cabeza. –"¡Soy una idiota! ¡Siempre le estoy dando problemas!... ¡Parece que no pudo hacer nada por misma!... yo… ¡En este momento quisiera ser invisible!..."- Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sé recordó que ya lo había sido en el pasado: Su madre la ignoró, la abandonó por un tipo de vida más interesante; cambió su maternidad por la libertad, dejando atrás una responsabilidad que no quería admitir. Para ella Kyoko no existió.

Y Sho, su amigo, su primer amor también la ignoró, ni siquiera la vio como a una persona; aún a la fecha parecía desconocer que tuviera algún tipo de emoción.

Se sumió en la depresión. La tibieza de su dolor le había empapado por completo el rosto. Trató de secarlo con sus manos…

Invisible… Como un fantasma, como una sombra…

Esta no era la primera vez que se sentía así. En aquella ocasión, en medio del bosque, cuando se lastimó el pie por Ruriko, fue su primera vez. Sola, tirada en la tierra, sin un alma ala vista que pudiera tenderle la mano… únicamente la figura distante de Corn a quien acudía cuando era niña… Y de pronto, en medio de aquél silencio, una persona la salvó. No fue alguien que hubiese ido específicamente a encontrarla, pero si se trató de alguien que la ayudó de todas las formas descriptibles. Tsuruga Ren la había cargado entre sus brazos hasta la cabaña, la había acogido de todas las formas que una novata habría deseado para sí. Tragó saliva. Siempre decía que los demás chicas no tenían algo que envidiarle, y sin embargo, ¿qué mujer no querría aunque fuera una vez, compartir una solitaria, pero cálida cena con el actor?

Ella normalmente se quejaba de su hostilidad, de sus bromas, y hasta de ese lúgubre tono con el que solía reprimirle… pero era un hecho innegable que Ren lo hacia por protegerla. Para Tsuruga ella era importante. Para él, ella no era invisible…

Levantó la cara despacio mientras el peso de las ideas le caían como gotas sobre su cabeza.

Dentro de su cabeza, su madre caminaba delante de ella sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, sin importarle que su hija pequeña llorara y suplicara por su permanencia ahí, a su lado. Ren se marchaba junto a ella sin otra cosa que esa mirada sorprendida y decepcionada en la cara… Para Kyoko el sentimiento de pérdida era similar… pero un grado más doloroso por Tsuruga-san… Era profundo… agonizante…

No entendió, mejor dicho, no supo descifrar cual fue el combustible que volvió a hacer funcionar el motor de su cuerpo, porque de un brinco se levantó del escalón, dio la vuelta sobre si misma y avanzó otra vez con un claro objetivo en mente: encontrar a Ren.

… … …

-"_Todo va a estar bien…_"- Se dijo mentalmente, mientras en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa poco normal. Parecía un gesto más que forzado. Se balanceó un poco hacia adelante sentado en la banca del pasillo. Su propio cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, así que se detuvo para evitarlo. Volvió a mirar al reloj, y su voz interna profirió un grito desgarrador mientras lanzaba una y otra vez comentarios alusivos a Ren…

¿Dónde estaba? Hacia una hora que lo dejó para ir a tomar 'un poco de aire', aunque la verdad es que Yashiro intuyó que sólo quería escaparse para buscar a Kyoko en LME. A pesar de sus deseos por lanzar algún tipo de comentario referente al tema, decidió morderse la lengua y decir que estaba bien, que ya no había ningún tipo de compromisos en la agenda y que podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera, con la idea de que eso le ayudaría a invitarla a cenar o a que le prepara la cena o a llevarla a casa… ¡A donde a Ren se le ocurriera!

Sin embargo… sesenta minutos después, no tenía ningún tipo de noticia suya, y estaba seguro que con Kyoko no se encontraba porque la propia chica había ido a buscarlo a ese piso. Yashiro se preocupó al instante, y aunque ella le prometió que lo encontraría en la agencia y que todo estaría bien, algo en sus ojos lo puso sobre aviso. La ojimiel definitivamente era la persona más transparente que él había conocido, y esa expresión, esa mirada, esa opacidad en sus retinas sólo activó las alarmas de su cabeza.

-"_¿¡Donde estás Ren?_"- Volvió a preguntar su yo interno, a pesar de que por fuera el individuo se mostrara tan calmo y sonriente como si se encontrara en la playa. Y no es que fuera un actor veterano, es que como manager no podía permitirse perder la cabeza por cualquier cosa –aunque en ocasiones lo hiciera-. Ni el zumbido de las moscas, ni las manecillas del reloj podrían robarle su aparente calma.

Intentó serenarse con la idea de que por lo menos no tenían ningún compromiso, así que… Ren era libre para perderse unos momentos ¿verdad?... pero ¿por qué Kyoko tenía esa actitud? Más preguntas revolotearon como mosquitos sobre su cabeza, y a ninguna pudo darle una mejor respuesta. Se levantó de la silla y esta vez comenzó a deambular por el pasillo, hasta el momento que la chica de love me apareció otra vez. Esta vez no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su preocupación.

-"Yashiro-san, no pedo encontrarlo por ningún lado. ¿Está seguro que no le ha llamado?"- El manager meneó la cabeza.

–"¿Podrías sacar el celular de mi bolsillo? Soy demasiado torpe –y estoy muy nervioso- como para tomarlo por mí mismo."

-"… eh… Claro…"- Ella se acercó y con cuidado sacó el aparato de comunicación de su costado izquierdo.

-"Revísalo. No lo he tocado en estos minutos así que no podría decirte si Ren trató o no de localizarme."- Aunque la verdad es que no sintió vibrar el aparato.

La chica no respondió, y solamente lo abrió para observar la pantalla: en ella sólo estaba la hora, pero no se veía el menor signo de algún mensaje o llamada perdida. Kyoko sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca cada segundo que pasaba sin tener noticias de Tsuruga.

Meneó la cabeza al comprobar que no había ni un intento por el actor de contactar a su manager. Yashiro-san apretó el portafolio.

-"¿Tú has estado antes con él?"- No pudo evitar preguntarle. Ella ladeó la vista y apoyó la mano libre a la altura del codo opuesto.

Decir 'si' implicaría contarle todos los detalles. Escupir un 'no' evitaría que ella pudiera volver a mirar a la cara a esa amable persona.

-"Lo vi un momento… Después desapareció."- Una respuesta diplomática no apagó las dudas del manager, por el contrario, le pareció sospechoso, y más aún, le reveló que enserio no sólo le ocultaba los detalles de ese 'fugaz encuentro', sino que además algo muy malo ocurrió durante.

-"¿Kyoko-chan, Ren y tú pelearon?"- Ella intentó sonreír, pero el gesto ni siquiera le salió. Estaba triste, molesta con ella misma y preocupada. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo luchaban por mantenerse quietos, así que un gesto como ese era pedir demasiado.

-"No… Tsuruga-san y yo estamos bien…"- ¿Lo estaban? Tenía miedo de esa sensación de perdida. Yashiro la miró con preocupación. Ella temió que fuera a decir algo más, así que le devolvió la mirada con un poco más de calma, con una emoción que en absoluto sentía. –"Estaba pensando que tal vez él ya regresó a su casa."

-"¿A su casa?"- El castaño estaba pensando lo mismo, pero se le ocurrió el egoísta pensamiento que Ren no se iría sin él…

¡Eso lo declaraba todo! Si el actor se marchó sin decir una palabra, debía ser porque no quería dar la cara. Algo en su comportamiento no estaba bien y simplemente decidió enclaustrarse en su departamento. Como lo de Katsuki, o cuando perdió el dominio de sí mismo en las grabaciones del final de Dark Moon y no quiso encontrarse con nadie…

Si, definitivamente Yashiro apostaba que Ren tenía escrito la palabra 'problemas' por TODA la cara...

… … …

A penas el taxi se frenó cerca de la banqueta, Kyoko abrió rápidamente la puerta y descendió de este. Yashiro la miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Sacó de su cartera algo de dinero y le pagó al chofer. Se acomodó las gafas y también bajó.

A penas el calzado tocó el cemento, no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran atraídos por la imponente noche, pero aún más, por los brillantes diamantes que parecían adheridos a aquella bóveda celeste. Bajó un poco más la vista: la luz del departamento de Ren estaba apagada. Caminó para alcanzar a Kyoko.

-"Parece que aún…"

-"Debe estar ahí encerrado."- Lo interrumpió ella, sabiendo lo que estaba por decir. –"Creo que sabe que venimos a buscarlo."- Yashiro volvió a sorprenderse, pero no dijo nada.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador. La chica pronto apretó el botón, pero parecía demasiado ansiosa. Notó que el ascensor tardaba 'una eternidad' y que se encontraba unos pisos más arriba del que era su destino, así que miró las escaleras y ante otra nueva sorpresa del manager comenzó a correr escaleras arriba. El castaño se quedó dudoso entre seguirla o esperar, y justo cuando tomó la decisión de ir tras ella, su celular comenzó a sonar. Sacó los guantes del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó el aparato: El nombre escrito en la pantalla lo hizo soltar un grito…

Mientras tanto, la castaña saltaba uno por uno los escalones que la separaban de Tsuruga Ren.

A penas podía controlar las ansias, la angustia, la desesperación. Las ideas en su cabeza sólo tenía una forma y un nombre, y ni siquiera le preocupaba ensayar lo que diría para disculparse o para borrar ese trecho que entre ellos cavó. Sólo quería verlo… Sólo quería saber que estuviera bien y que no habría rastro en sus ojos de aquél mortal asesino al que ella escudó tras la identidad de Caín Heel.

Llegó al piso. Se detuvo para tomar bocanas de aire con su peso apoyado en las palmas sobre las rodillas. Se enderezó, caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta. Cuando ascendió la mano para tocar el timbre, esta le temblaba. La apretó, cerró los ojos, trató de borrarse de la mente aquella mirada decepcionada y tocó.

Oyó la campana del ascensor y recordó que Yashiro-san venía tras ella. Ni siquiera volteó, concentró toda su atención en aquella madera.

-"Kyoko-chan…"- La voz del manager viajó hasta sus oídos, pero no quitó los ojos de la puerta. –"Ren no está aquí."- Ella giró el rostro… Él se veía pálido… preocupado.

-"¿Le ocurrió algo…?"- Su propia voz se quebró. El sentimiento de perdida creó un hoyo en su pecho que comenzó a tragársela viva.

-"Me llamaron de LME… El presidente dice que Ren tiene que cancelar sus compromisos por el momento… pero, ¿sabes? Ren es demasiado profesional para hacer algo como eso… tú sabes… ni siquiera cuando ha estado enfermo…"

-"No entiendo…"

-"Parece que Ren se ha ido…"

… Continuará…

…

…

…

Gracias por leer, por comentar... incluso gracias por ignorarme :3


End file.
